Falling in to Place
by 123musicislife
Summary: Matt and his high school girl friend have a daughter. Then he has to leave. She gets remarried and then Tragedy strikes and Matt ends up with his 16 year old daughter who knows nothing about him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: 

Story Plot: Matt Hardy and his girlfriend have a fight after their daughter is born, she gets remarried, but what happens when Matt gets custody of his 16 year old daughter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Character, if you recognize it, I don't own it

Chapter 1

"Congratulations, You have a beautiful baby girl". The doctor said as he shook Matt's hand

Wow, a daughter, this is not what he was expecting his senior year to be like. He thought it would be an easy year, easy classes. Everything would be great. He and Megan were together and it would be the perfect year. But in October, Megan and Matt found out she was pregnant and now, May 12th and he was 17 and a dad

He went into the waiting room and saw his dad, brother Jeff, and Megan's Parents, Harold and Bertha. Megan's sister, Rebeka stood up as he walked through the door.

" it's a girl!, Ericka Ann Hardy" Matt said excitedly as he looked around the room. Bertha stood up and walked to Matt, She hugged him. "Well I got to get back in there and see my baby girl!" Matt said so proud. He was a daddy!

" Oh baby, She is beautiful," He said as he walked in the room and looked at his girlfriend and his daughter. She had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes just like her mama. He bent down and gave Megan a passionate kiss and then kissed Ericka on the forehead.

" Would you like to hold your daughter, Daddy?" Megan asked.

Matt bent down and picked her up. She opened up her eyes and blinked at him. He swore she smiled when she saw him. How could he love someone so much, that he had just met.

A few months, hundreds of dirty diapers and plenty of sleepless nights, Matt and Megan were talking after Ericka had fallen asleep.

She was getting so big. 2 months old and she looked just like Megan. Matt told her that all the time. The mantel that had once been covered with pictures of Megan and Rebeka, now had a few of Megan and Beka but was mostly Ericka.

Matt and Megan had moved into Megan's parents basement. Harold and Bertha thought it would be better for Ericka if both parents were together. Now Megan and Matt were having a serious argument on the front porch.

" Matt, I cant believe you are even thinking about that." Meg said angrily.

" Baby" Matt started

"don't baby me, Matt, your daughter is barely 2 months old and you are thinking about leaving? How could you do that to her," Megan started to cry

" Now Honey, it wont be forever, just a couple months." Matt tried to explain to Megan about him going off to train to be a wrestler. It had been his dream. Jeff and Matt were going to be wrestlers. That had always been the plan

" Well Matt, Ericka wasn't apart of the plan and so you have to make adjustments. You cant leave us." Megan said, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I cant believe you would leave her."

" Megan, its my dream, and I wont be gone forever. You act like I am abandoning my daughter. I am just going to train. Fuck Megan, Fuck, I am 18. Do you think I was ready to fucking give up my life to be a dad. I mean don't get me wrong. I love her, but I cant, no I wont give up wrestling." Matt looked at Megan hoping she understood.

"Listen to Me, Matthew Moore Hardy, and you listen good! If you leave to do this training thing, Ericka and I will NOT be here when you come home! You will lose her, and us. You will not have contact with us and I will make sure you never see Ericka again. You will not find us. I will leave and that will be the end." When Megan ended, she turned away from Matt.

"Baby you don't mean this, You know I love you and Ericka" Matt started but was cut off by Megan

" Matt, I have told you what will happen" Megan said and then walked in the house.

Matt sighed. He didn't know what to do. Wrestling was his dream. His life. But he loved Megan and Ericka. Where is she gonna go, if I leave. She wont leave. Matt thought to himself and then went into the house

2 days later:

Matt and Jeff loaded up the car. Megan looked through the kitchen window. I cant believe he is doing this, she thought.

"Well that is everything," Matt said as he sighed and closed the trunk. He walked over to Bertha, who was holding Ericka. He looked at his daughter as Bertha handed her to him. Ericka gurgled as she looked at him with her mama's deep blue eyes. "I'll see you in a few months, Baby Girl. Daddy loves you." He said as he kissed his daughter then handed her back to Megan's mom. "Tell Megan I love her, and I'll see her in September."

Bertha hugged Matt. "I will, and Good luck,"

Matt kissed Ericka one more time and then got in his car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three years later

" Daddy, Daddy, Mama says dinner is ready!" Ericka called from the front porch.

Keith walked out of his shop and went towards the porch and picked up Ericka and put her on his shoulder. He walked in the house, sat Ericka down and went in the kitchen. 

He walked up behind Megan and started kissing her neck

" Ew, Keith, you got sweat all over me" Megan said playfully as she swatted her husband.

Megan had met Keith, when Her and Ericka moved to Australia, right after Matt left. He had worked at the office, her dad had helped get a job for her at. They had fallen for each other almost instantly. They dated for about 6 months and then Keith asked Megan to marry him. Of course she said yes!

They Married in March and then two months later Ericka had her first birthday. Keith was the only Daddy, Ericka knew. Megan and Ericka hadn't heard from Matt, since the day he left for training. She had heard from her mom that he had made it on this amateur wrestling program and was now wrestling on T.V.

Keith walked over to the sink and washed up then turned to Ericka. " Alright Baby Girl, come on, Get up here and lets eat some dinner" He smiled as he picked her up.

Megan looked on and watched as her husband chased her 3 year old around the living room trying to catch her.

":Mama, save me!" Ericka Squealed as she ran behind Megan and held on to her leg

" Yes Mama, Save her, save her!" Keith said as he smiled. He looked at Megan and then pushed his lips against hers. He teased her lips with his tongue, and then pushed between them. He caressed her tongue with his. They became lost in the moment. It was just them

" EW…Gross…Mama, daddy stop it." Ericka said with a giggle, as she started tugging on her daddy's pant leg.

" Alright, Alright," Keith said as he bent down to pick up Ericka.

" Lets eat some dinner! YAY!" Ericka said.

13 years later- New Years Day

Phone ringing.

" Hello?"

" Hello, May I speak with Ericka please?"

" This is Ericka, May I ask who is speaking,"

" Ericka, this is the Sydney Hospital, Your Mother and Father were in a car accident"

" What, are they ok?"

" I really don't know, all I know is we need you to come down here as soon as possible"

" Ok, I am on my way"

Ericka hung up the phone

She jumped in the car and drove 20 min. to the hospital. She ran into the hospital

" Hello, I just got a phone call, saying my parents were a car accident."

" Yes, what are their names?"

" Megan and Keith James"

" Come this way please"

The receptionist led her to a room where she saw her mom.

" Mom!"

" Baby"

Oh My God, Mom, how did this happen." she said as she looked at her mom.

" Baby, I need to tell you something."

" What is it mom?"

" Well I want you to know that I love you baby!…and Keith, he loved you too!…but baby, Keith isn't your real daddy. Baby he adopted you when we got married almost a year after you were born"

"What? How? Why didn't you tell me before? So who is…"

" His name is Matthew Moore Hardy. We dated my senior year and we had you and then 2 months later he left to be a wrestler. That is what he is now, a WWE Wrestler, I am sorry I didn't tell you before"

" Its ok mom it wasn't important, I love you"

Megan smiled at her daughter. She had grown into a beautiful responsible young woman.

" I love you…too!" Megan let go of Ericka's hand and Ericka watched as the life left her mom's body.

One tear fell from Ericka's eye as she left the hospital

So that was it, her parents were gone. She had nothing left. Wait she had something. A name.

Her biological father. Matthew Moore Hardy. Well I guess I should find him huh? She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A knock at the door

Matt Hardy got up from his spot at the table, where he was enjoying breakfast with his father and brother. He did this about once a month. They would hang out the whole day and catch up.

Matt opened the door and looked at the person standing on the porch. Her dark brown hair was cut short, kind of punk looking. She had a black tank top and a white one under it. She was wearing black dickie Jeans and high top black and white chuck tailors. She had earrings in. a small dangling record in one ear and a small set of silver dangling headphones in the other. She looked up at him, and Matt saw the deep blue eyes.

" Hi, I don't know if I have the right house. I am looking for Matt Hardy? My name is…" Ericka stuck out her hand but Matt pulled her into a hug.

" Ericka? Ericka…Oh My God, Oh My God? What are you doing here? Oh my God! I never thought I would see you again Oh my God" Matt Hugged his daughter then pulled her back so he could look at her again.

" I am sorry? Do I..? Have we met?" Ericka looked at him very confused. She had never watched wrestling, she had no idea who Matt Hardy was and she definitely had no idea who this man was and why he had hugged her like he just had. How did he know who she was?

"Ericka, you said you were looking for Matt Hardy, Baby Girl, That is me, Baby, I am your Father. Your mom took you from me, when I left for training. Oh wow, I never expected that it would be you knocking on my door." He looked at her and now saw tears streaming down her face.

" Baby Girl, What's wrong?" Matt held her close and she cried on his shoulder. He walked her over to the porch swing and they sat down and Matt held his daughter as she cried. They didn't talk, He just held her and she embraced his hold.

It had been a week since her Mom and her " Dad" Keith had died. She hadn't cried except for that one tear at the hospital. She had been in shock. She had gone through both funerals emotionless. Her mom and dad had died and she then meets her real dad, who is so happy to see her. Why hadn't he tried harder to find her? All these emotions swept over her as he held her.

What had really set her off was Him calling her Baby Girl, That was what her daddy had always called her ever since she could remember. That is when it had hit her that they were really gone. She would never see her mom or talk to her dad again. Now she was in North Carolina, USA with A man she did not know, that moments before her mom died had told her He was her father.

They sat in that same position for over an hour. Finally Jeff came out to see what had kept Matt, from the house. He opened the door, and they both looked up. Matt was holding a teenage girl, with beautiful eyes. Jeff looked closer, they were Megan's eyes. Ericka had finally found her dad and he could tell Matt was soaking it up. Something was wrong with Ericka, Matt didn't know what but he was holding her. Something Jeff knew, Matt never thought he would get to do again.

" Baby, This is your Uncle Jeff. Bro, This is your niece Ericka. Matt stood up with Ericka and she held out her hand for a handshake. Jeff took the handshake, and pulled her into a hug.

Finally hours later, Matt, Jeff, Glen, and Ericka had all settled on the couch. They were just hanging out and talking. Finally someone asked the question she had been dreading.

" So Ericka, what made you decide to come and find me? Where's your mom? What did it take for her to finally tell you where we were?" Matt asked. He had wondered how Megan was.

" My mom was in a car accident on New Years Day, her and my da…Keith were driving home from a party and a semi truck went into the divider and into the other lane and hit their car. The hospital called me that morning. I went and saw my mom, and that is when she told me about you. Apparently, Keith had adopted me when I like one year old and he is the only dad I knew. But that was the last time I talked to my mom, she told me she loved me and then she di…she died….." Ericka said and then burst into hears. Matt put his arm around his daughter.

Glen got up and grabbed a blanket and put it around his grand daughter. Matt held her close, she fell asleep, with her head on Matt's shoulder. "Put her in the guest room, you guys should sleep here tonight too." Glen told his son. Matt picked Ericka up and took her upstairs and put her on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He was doing something he never thought he would ever get the chance to do. He closed her door and then went downstairs.

" wow" Matt said

" Yeah, I feel so bad for her, that is one confused little girl, she just lost the only 2 people she knew as her parents and then meets a father she never knew about" Jeff said as he took a drink of his beer.

" So what are we gonna do?" Matt asked.

" Son, you are gonna take that girl with you and make her feel like she is a big part of your life. Just like she should have been. You are gonna take her on the road and introduce her to everyone and she is going to be involved with your wrestling and life period. That is what you are going to do. She has a hard time and now she needs you to be there for her." Glen said as he looked at his son.

" Alright, I will" Matt said. " but right now I am going to bed." Matt looked at the clock 2 am. He walked up the stairs and went into the room that used to be his. He laid down in his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Ericka woke up she walked downstairs and saw Glen, Matt and Jeff sitting at the table eating breakfast.

" Good Morning sleepy head" Matt said as he saw her walk down. " Want some Breakfast?"

" Morning, yeah sure" She said as she sat down at the table next to Matt

Glen placed a plate in front of Ericka. It had eggs, bacon, sausage and toast.

" Wow, thanks, you guys really go all out for breakfast huh?' Ericka said as she started eating.

Glen shook his head and smiled at his grand daughter

Ericka continued to eat her breakfast

" Hey Matt, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Jeff asked his brother

" Yeah sure" Matt replied as he stood up to walk outside with Jeff.

" Whats up bro,?" Matt asked

" What we talked about last night, taking Ericka with us, don't you think we should tell Vince about her and then ask if its alright if she come along?" Jeff sighed as he looked at his brother

" and how do you even know she wants to go on the road?"

" I'll talk to her and Vince," Matt said.

Ericka watched as Matt and Jeff talked outside, she had a hard time thinking of Matt as her dad, it was just hard. She ate as she watched them talk.

She got up as she finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink. She washed it and put it in the strainer. Matt and Jeff walked through the door.

" Hey, how would my favorite niece like to go with her favorite uncle and go shopping. I have to get some hair dye and Matt has to make some phone calls for work.

He gave me his credit card" Jeff sang the last part and watched Ericka's eyes light up.

" Yeah, he did?" Ericka asked

"Yep and he told me you can get whatever you want no limit." Jeff said as he waved the card and then handed it to Ericka. 

" alright, let me get ready give me like 20 minutes" Ericka said as she ran upstairs.

Ericka walked downstairs a half an hour later. She had on her favorite pair of jeans and a black v neck shirt that had silver writing on it that said _My Guitar is Better than YOURS!_

She was wearing Black and white checkered Hurley slip on shoes. And she had a green purse hanging from her shoulder that said _Rock and Roll! _on it. She had on a pair of Skull earrings and a silver charm necklace.

" All right Rockstar, ready to go?" Jeff said playfully as he looked at his niece.

" Yep all set" Ericka said and they walked out the door.

" So where are we going first?" Ericka asked as they drove away from the Hardy house.

" Where do you want to go? What do you want to get?"

" clothes, the mall?"

" clothes? Are you serious? My brother gives you his credit card that has no limit, and all you want is clothes? What about something exciting? Something extreme? He knows me, he knows we are going to go over board. So we had better come up something good.! What did you do for fun back at home?"

Ericka thought about it, and sullen look overcame her face. " I used to play guitar, and I listened to music, but I had to pawn off all my stuff to get a plane ticket to come here. So I have nothing anymore."

" Now that is a start," Jeff said as he got off the interstate. Ericka's eyes lit up when she saw the large building with a neon guitar on the front of it.

" Guitar Center, The best place around to get any type of Musical instrument." Jeff said as they walked into the store.

She looked around. There were a few different rooms. There was a room that had drums in it, a room with Electric guitars, a room with bass guitars, and a room with acoustic guitars, and then another room that was split, it had deejay equipment, and lighting and stuff, then on the other side there were keyboards.

" So, What kind of guitar do you play?" Jeff asked.

" I have played both, I grew up playing Acoustic, but I really got into electric. So I like them both."

" Both huh? Alright, pick out your favorites and then get an amp. Jeff laughed. This was awesome.

After an hour and a half, and a few thousand dollars later. They left with two guitar, two cases a half stack Crate Amp, two guitar straps, extra strings, and a pack of picks. Ericka looked at all the stuff as they loaded it in the car. Wow she thought, they had spent a lot of money. And this was only the first store.

They went to store after store, after store. They finally headed back to the Hardy home, several hours later. They had bought clothes, hair dye, accessories, a new Apple Ibook to replace the one she had pawned off in Australia, a new stereo, cd's, a new Ipod. Plus the guitars and stuff they had bought earlier. They had bought so much stuff but it was great.

The car slowed to a stop. They were at a completely different house, a huge house out in the country, but had Matt's truck was parked in the driveway

" is this where Matt lives?" Ericka asked, following Jeff and getting out of the car.

" Yep this is your new home, come on, lets go get Matt to show you your room, and then help us put all this stuff in it" Jeff said as he faced his niece

Ericka looked at Jeff and then embraced him in a hug.

" Thanks Jeff, for not asking questions and just being a friend" Ericka said as she gave him a squeeze and then let go

They walked up to the house and opened the door. 

" Hey bro, we're here, and we need help unloading the truck" Jeff looked around the living room for his brother. " He must be out back, I'll call his cell" Jeff told Ericka as he walked back out on the porch.

Ericka went into the living room and looked around. She walked up to the mantel and couldn't believe what she saw. She looked at the photo in the middle and immediately recognized it. Her mom had had one just like it in a photo album. It was of Ericka. Ericka gasped. She couldn't believe that he had this after all this time.

" That was taken on the day you were born," Ericka jumped at the sound of Matt's voice. " your Grandfather, Harold took that picture. Me and your mom were so happy there." Matt smiled as he looked down at the picture.

Ericka looked at the rest the pictures. There were ones of her parents together after graduation. There were ones of her 1st birthday and a lot of pictures with her mom, her and Keith. She looked at Matt with tears in her eyes " how did you get this?"

" Every time your mom sent a picture to your grandparents, your grandma would copy it for me and then it would find a place on my mantle." Matt answered her.

Jeff walked in the front door. " dude there you are, why aren't you answering your cell?"

" Sorry Jeff, my phone is upstairs in Ericka's room, I was decorating it, trying, I had to have some help, sorry Ericka, you left this in your room this morning, so I thought I would get some people you know to help me fix your room." Just as Matt said that, Her two best friends, Megs and Chelsea walked through the door.

" Oh my god, I can't believe you are here!" She ran over to them and hugged them. Then looked at Matt, and walked over to him. " Thanks Dad, thanks for bringing my friends here, I really needed some familiar faces."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_Ok this is chapter 5, so what do you guys think so far. I like it but do you...REVIEW please? I really want to know how you readers are liking the story so at the end. Leave a Review. _**

**Oh Just to Let you know, I don't own wwe or any characters. I don't own Peech, the song Misery, I don't own Unison Music, though I wish I did, I also don't own Futurarma, or lost. Well yeah on with the story.**

Megs, Chelea, Ericka, Matt and Jeff all headed up to see what her best friends had done to her room. She walked in the room and looked around. They had painted her room purple and black. On the black walls, there were white music notes.

The bed was covered with a black and purple comforter. There was a desk and on it were a few guitar books, that she had left back at home. She loved her new room. Seeing the guitar books reminded her of the guitars and amps and clothes and everything Jeff and she had bought earlier.

Ericka Grabbed Chelsea and Meg's hands " come on, I want to show what I got!" They ran out into the yard and started bringing in bags and boxes in the house. Jeff and Matt saw what they were dong and decided to help out.

After about a half an hour of unloading the truck, and about another hour of unpacking all of the things from the boxes and hanging up all the clothes, Ericka, Megs and Chelsea, grabbed their guitars and started playing them. They started playing ' Misery' By Peech

**( AN. Peech is a band that I have seen play in California. The band consists of Megan and Chelsea, They are great girls and friends of mine. If you havent heard of them, go to ! Anyways, I don't own Megs or Chelsea, they are real people and the band peech rox! Check them out. Great now that my Peech plug is done, on with the story. Remember P double E C H…check them out)**

After hours of playing, Megs, Chelsea, and Ericka sat on the bed and just started talking.

" So, my dad called you just out of the blue, why?"

"well it does say best friend Megs and Best friend Chelsea in your phone so maybe he thought you needed us" Megs said as she shrugged her shoulders

" anyways, its really cool that your dad is Matt Hardy, I mean, is he gonna let you go on tours with him?" Chelsea asked.

" Why is it so cool that Matt Hardy is my dad, I mean I thought it was cool that Keith was my dad.?" Ericka asked

" Do you have any idea how famous your dad is? You know what he does, don't you?" Megs asked. " He did tell you right?"

" No" Ericka looked at her two best friends very confused.

" Here, let me show you," Chelsea took Ericka's Laptop, got on the internet and went to She typed in MATT HARDY and then hit enter. " there look"

Ericka clicked on the first listing that popped up.

W W E? wrestling? My dad is a wrestler? And you guys, when did you start watching wrestling? Last time I checked, Chelsea, It was futurama, and LOST. Wrestling? Are you serious? I mean it's a bunch of guys in tights pretending to hit each other."

" Actually, we really hit each other, but the matches are predetermined. And I don't wear tights and neither does your dad." Jeff put his two cents in as he walked by Ericka's room.

" Wait, you're a wrestler too? Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy," Hm…Ericka thought to herself, just how famous is my new family?

Jeff walked downstairs and saw Matt sitting on the couch

"Well don't worry about You having to tell Ericka who we are, Her friends did that for you. Apparently they are big time wrestling fans and have been Team Extreme fans since Day 1, as for Ericka, just as I thought, She has never watched Wrestling. Megan never let her watch it. But now the fun part, you get to tell her she is coming with us for shows!" Jeff Explained to Matt.

Matt walked up stairs to tell his daughter about her going with them on tour. As he got closer to her door, he heard one of Ericka friends talking.

" Dude wouldn't it be cool if you got to go with your dad and got to meet the wrestlers. I mean if you ever get to meet Randy Orton, I would be so Jealous. I mean he is so hott!" Megs said

" Sorry Megs, Chris Jericho is definitely hotter than Orton." Chelsea replied.

" Chris is cute, but he seems to cocky, I mean ' Im here to save you' Omg, like he needs to save anyone."

Matt chuckled. This was the first time, he had ever really got to listen to fans and hear what they thought about the guys that he worked with. He thought this would be the perfect time to bring up Ericka going with them, since they were already talking about wrestling.

" Actually, Chris and Randy are both really nice guys, the way they act is just the storyline. They are both my best friends while we are on the road. Ericka, You will get to meet them tomorrow evening, We have to fly out for the show, and I called Vince. He said all three of you girls could come."

" Dude I swear you are so luc…wait did you say all three of us? As in Ericka, Chelsea, and Me?" Megs looked at Matt, waiting for an answer.

" NO, I meant Jeff, Ericka and Myself, of course. Yes I meant you three girls. You are going to fly with us to Los Angeles and tour with the WWE for a month, then we get about a week off and you girls will have to go home. But yea your coming with us" Matt finshed as he started laughing.

" Thank you, thank you thank you" Chelsea and Megs said together and they stood up and hugged Matt.

" Ericka, I love your dad!" Megs said. As he walked towards the door, "you girls should probably get some sleep we have a 10 o clock flight so we leave here at 7"

Ericka looked at her cell, " dude its 2 o clock, we better get sleep" The girls climbed into Ericka's bed and fell asleep.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. **

**DRUMMER512**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I just want to say, that this chapter would never have been written, if it werent for my two reviewers.-Kat McLeod- & cassymae. Thanks guys. I had really given up this story. I hope you two enjoy this chapter, because it is dedicated to you:)) Thanks! **

**Note: I dont own anyone in this story you recognize.**

Ericka sighed and closed her eyes as the airplane started to take off. It was 10:30 in the morning. She opened her eyes and looked at her two best friends sitting next to her. Chelsea had put in her headphones, and was listening to music. Ericka looked over at Megs and laughed, she was sleeping. Megs definately wasn't a morning person. Ericka reached under her chair and pulled out the latest WWE Magazine. She figured if she was going to meet these guys, she might want to know a little more about them.

Ericka's Pov

I woke up with her dad touching my shoulder. " Ericka, Wake up, we are here. We have to get off the plane." I rubbed my eyes, and then stood up. I grabbed my carry-on bag, and followed Jeff, Dad, Megs and Chels off of the airplane. A few dozen girls bombarded my dad and Jeff for their autographs and pictures. When they were finished, We all got into the rental car. It was a big SUV, because there were so many of us.

When we got to the hotel, we checked in. Megs, Chelsea and I were all sharing a room. We unpacked everything, and then took out our guitars and started playing. We had left the door open, and the music was flowing into the halls. Before we knew what was happening, there was a crowd at our door, listening to the songs we were playing. We finished playing the last song, and this really cute blond comes in and introduces himself.

" Hey, I am John. that was great playing." He said smiling. I smiled back.

" Hey, I am Ericka ." I said introducing myself. I looked over at my two friends and they were looking at the title across his shoulder. It then clicked that this wasn't just some guy. He was one of my dads co-workers.

" Its nice to meet you Ericka." He said. John looked over at my friends and smiled. Chelsea squealed as she shook his hand. " Its nice to meet you, I am Chelsea." She said. Megs shook his hand too. She looked at him and then smiled. " I am Megs."

I couldn't help but stare at him. He had a great smile, and awesome blue eyes. John looked at me and caught me staring at him and I quickly looked down. " It was nice to meet you all." He said as he glanced down at his watch. " but, I was supposed to be in the gym a half an hour ago, so I have to go. Ericka, I guess I will see you later." He smiled and left the room.

" Oooh, Ericka has a crush." Chelsea said, and Megs and her both started laughing.

I felt my face turn red. " Is it that obvious?" I asked.

They both nodded. I smiled. Megs looked at me, " You do know who that is right?" She asked.

I looked over at her and then shook my head " No, Should I."

Megs took out the Magazine, I had been looking at on the plane before I had fallen asleep. She handed it to me and I read the headline. _WWE Champ John Cena _I looked at the picture closer, and then looked at his blue eyes. " OMG, I have a crush on the WWE Champ." I laughed. I couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

John's Pov.

I headed down the gym hallway and saw Randy, Chris, and Michael ( Shawn Michaels) all lifting weights. Randy saw me and walked over. " Dude, you were supposed to be here, like almost an hour ago. I had to get started." He looked at my face, and smiled. " So, who is she?" he asked.

I looked at him. " Who is who?" I asked back. I knew who he was asking about, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

" Who is the girl, the one that has you smiling right now." Randy asked and looked at me.

" There is no girl. I am just in a good mood." I said to Randy, not looking him in the eyes.

" Dude I have known you for awhile, we are best buds, and I can tell when you are lying. So spill. Who is she?"

" Alright alright I give. Her name is Ericka, we met at the hotel, she was playing guitar and it caught my attention. I went into the room and man, she is beautiful."

I shrugged it off and started working out.

* * *

Later that night at the show.

Matt, Jeff, Ericka, Megs and Chelsea all walked into the arena.

John looked at them as they walked in. When he made eye contact with Ericka, he smiled.

" She's here huh?" Randy asked.

" Yeah but she is with the Hardys?" John watched as Matt and Jeff entered their locker room, and then the girls followed.

John looked close at the resemblance between The Hardy boyz and Ericka. It was clear they were related.

John and Randy went on to their locker room and started to get ready.

Matt and Jeff were getting ready for their match. They had to fight in a battle royal for a chance at the WWE Championship.

" Alright girls. Just hang out, have fun and meet some of the guys" Jeff said to Ericka, Megs and Chelsea.

Matt had kept Ericka quiet, so no one quite knew who she was. He had been pretty quiet all night.

" Dad, is something wrong? Are you mad at me?" Ericka asked him.

Matt looked up from lacing up his boot. " No, baby nothings wrong and I am definately not mad at you. I've just been thinking."

Jeff looked at his watch and slapped Matt on the shoulder. " Come on, One of us has a battle royal to win." he said to his older brother.

The girls watched as Matt and Jeff walked to the gorilla and got ready to go out.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wow, I really couldn't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter. Thanks to all Reviewers. It is really appreciated. Well, on with the story.**_

* * *

Megs, Chelsea, and Ericka watched on a monitor as the Hardy Boyz walked down to the ring. As they started fighting, Ericka watched as Matt did the Twist of Fate to Edge and threw him over the top rope. Ericka found herself cheering and excited for her dad and uncle. Then Randy Orton and Batista started double teaming Matt and tossed him over the rope.

Jeff had started taking down JBL, and before he knew it, there was only JBL, Orton, Batista and Jeff left in the ring. Once Jeff tossed JBL over the top rope, he started at the two left in the ring, but they were too much for him. They double teamed him as they had done to Matt. Just when Jeff thought he was getting an upper hand, and going to take down Orton, JBL put a stop to it. Jeff went into the ropes, but as soon as he popped back from them, JBL hit him with the closeline from Hell. JBL picked Jeff up and threw him over the ring, Jeff landed on the hard entrance ramp.

Ericka gasp when she saw him do this to him. Her uncle who she had gotten close to after their day shopping and hanging out, was now laying motionless on the ramp. She was afraid for him. She thought to herself, is he ok?" Megs and Chelsea saw the worry in her eyes and hugged her. For this being the first time watching wrestling, it was a really bad match for her to watch. Megs hugged her. " Its alright, he is really fine. He just has to lay there until the match is over." Chelsea told her. " Trust me, he has taken a lot worse falls than that." Megs added.

* * *

John looked over and saw how upset Ericka was getting. He walked over and looked at Ericka. " Everything alright beautiful?" He said to her. Ericka looked up, but she didn't know what to say. Chelsea spoke up. " She is just a little worried about her uncle. Bradshaw threw him down pretty hard."

John smiled and then said. " Jeff will be fine. He is an adrenaline junkie and he bounces back." He said trying to comfort her. Then it hit him what the other girl had said. Her uncle? Jeff? She was Matt's daughter?

Matt walked over to where he had left his daughter and her friends. When Ericka saw him, she forgot about John and ran over to Matt. " Is he really going to be ok?" She asked, tears rimmed in her eyes. Matt took his fingers ands wiped the tears away from his daughters eyes. " He's fine, baby, Its just work. He will be coming through the curtain any minute."

Matt looked towards the curtain area, as did Ericka, and she smiled when she saw her uncle's blue and purple hair come through the curtain. He walked over to them. Jeff looked at Ericka and frowned. " Whats wrong?" He then looked at his brother and nudged him. " What did you do to her?" He joked.

Matt explained what was wrong with his daughter and then Jeff looked at her. " I am so sorry it scared you. I am fine, I am just a bit sore from hitting the ground, but I am absolutely fine." He hugged her. " C' mon lets get out of here and get something to eat." He said.

Matt looked at Jeff, then looked at Ericka. " Wait, why dont we meet some of the guys first. I mean so when we are out there, the girls have some people they kinda know to hang out with and talk to. Who do you want to meet first?"

" Randy Orton"

" Chris Jericho"

Megs and Chelsea shouted at the same time. Matt and Jeff couldn't help but laugh. " Alright, well since Randy is right over there, with John, we can meet him first."

Both Megs and Chelsea looked at Ericka. She caught them staring. " shut up" is all she said to them as they walked over to Randy and John.

* * *

John had walked back over to Randy when Matt had come over to Ericka. They had been talking, but he couldn't consentrate on anything Randy was saying. He just couldn't help but think about Ericka.

" John, hey man, are you listening, She's coming over here. The whole Hardy Clan is walking over to us." Randy said.

John looked up just as they got near where he and Randy were standing. When John and Ericka made eye contact, they both smiled and then looked away. Matt and Jeff didn't notice it, but Randy, Megs and Chelsea did.

Matt nodded at his friends and then said. " Guys, I would like you to meet Ericka, my daughter, and her friends Megs and Chelsea. Randy, Megs really wanted to meet you. They will be on tour with us for a little while."

Randy smiled when he heard that Megs wanted to meet him. He loved meeting fans. Even though most people thought he was arrogant and cocky. He cared about his fans.

" Hey, nice to meet you." Randy said to the three girls. He shook hands with them, and then started talking to Megs.

* * *

John looked at Ericka and smiled. " Its nice to meet you." he said and winked at her. She smiled. " Its nice to meet you to John."

One of the referees came over to Matt and Jeff. " Vince wants to see you two in his office. "

Matt looked at John and Randy, " Will you guys do us a favor and just hang out with them? Maybe introduce them into a few of the guys?"

John smiled, and then shook his head, " yeah dude, no problem."

Matt and Jeff looked at Ericka and her friends. " See you in awhile" Matt said, and then they walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. Just to let you guys know.**

**And just to let you know, My story is set a few years back. But I am changing John's age to 23. **

* * *

Randy, John and the girls walked around the backstage area, and talked to the various wrestlers. They hadn't yet met up with Chris Jericho yet, but they had met some of their favorite superstars.

Meanwhile, while the group met the other wrestlers, Matt and Jeff were in Vinces office.

" It has come to my attention, that you have brought some guests along this week. Three teenage girls?" Vince questioned.

Matt looked at Jeff and then back at vince and spoke. " Yes, I brought them, you see one of them is my daughter, from a girlfriend in highschool. Well she had been raising her until last week when there was an accident. Her mother died, and now she has no where to go, except to stay with me."

Jeff continued. " And the two other girls, are her friends from where she lived. She never knew that Matt was her father. I guess her mom got remarried, but they both died in the accident. To tell you the truth, when she found us, she had no idea who we were, or what we did. Tonight was her first time even watching a match."

Matt finished by saying " Ericka's friends will only be with us for about a month. But if its possible, I would really like to have Ericka stay on the road with us full time. I mean Vince, she really doesn't have a place to go. " He looked at Vince. " It wouldn't be fair to leave her with my dad."

Vince nodded his head, " Alright, I think what your doing, Matt, is great. I just called you in here, to find out what was going on. But since she is going to be on the road on with us all the time, I was wondering if you wanted to introduce her to the fans" Vince paused. " As your daughter? Maybe even getting her into a storyline?"

Matt thought about it for a minute. " I don't know if she'd be interested in doing a storyline, but I would love to let everyone know about her."

Vince shook his head yes, and then stood up. " Alright, we can do it next week. Maybe after Jeff and your match against Orton and JBL."

" Alright cool," Jeff said as he and Matt stood up. " Well, thanks Vince, We are going to catch up with the girls and see what trouble they are in." he joked as they left the office.

* * *

When Jeff and Matt found the three girls, they were talking away to different superstars.

Megs was listening intently as Orton talked about himself.

Chelsea and Chris were talking about their bands, and the different styles of music.

Ericka and John were just getting to know each other.

"...and so then I went online, and found my dad, and I showed up at his house. The rest is history, even though it was only a few days ago." Ericka said. Her and John both started laughing.

" So," Ericka asked, " You're the champ? What does that mean. I mean what is the big deal, other than you get to carry around the belt all the time."

John laughed at the last comment. " Well one advantage is all of the pretty girls flock to who ever has the belt. Like you..." He joked with her.

Ericka looked at him and crossed her arms. " Aw. Come on Johnny. I definately dont think I would like Umaga, even if he did have the belt." Ericka said joking about the Samoan Bulldozer she had met earlier.

John laughed and then Ericka saw her dad.

" Hey dad whats up? What did the boss want?"

" He just wanted to know about you." Matt said

" Next week, we are going to introduce you to the fans." Jeff told her.

" And if you want," Matt started. He was nervous about this part. He had seen story lines. All girls became divas in the company.

" Vince says you can start a story line."

When John heard this, he looked down at Ericka. She looked at her dad, and uncle, then to John.

" That sounds fun." When John heard this, he put his arm on Ericka's back.

" Sorry guys I gotta run, See you later Ericka." John said and then took off.

* * *

John took off to Vince's office. He burst through the door. " John," Vince said surprised to see him. " What can I help you with?"

" You are thinking about putting Ericka in a storyline?" John asked.

Vince nodded. " Only if she wants to do it." John smiled.

" Her dad just told her, she wants to do it. Vince, are we talking a possible romantic story line?" John asked.

" It is possible that it might lead to that. If it is something both people want."

" I want to be in it with her. I mean, we already are getting to know each other, so it might be easier than with some other superstar." John said trying his hardest to convince his boss.

" Alright, when the Hardys come back in here, and tell me that Ericka wants to do it, I will let them know it will be with you. We will probably all meet and discuss it next week." Vince said and John smiled again.

" Thanks Vince, I gotta go. See you next week." John said as he walked out Vince's Office.

John thought to himself. When Vince said that it could be romantic later on, I just couldn't think of Ericka with anyone else.

It was strange, how quickly John realized he was starting to like Ericka.  
He never fell for a girl this quick. I mean sure there was always the natural attraction, but with Ericka it was different. I mean, They both enjoyed music, He rapped, she played guitar.

She enjoyed classic guitars just like he did. She had to sell her 1970 Chevelle SS, when she moved from Australia, because she couldn't afford to have it shipped it here.

John walked down the hall, when he ran into Randy. " Hey man, whats up? Why did you take off like that?" Randy asked.

" I had to talk to Vince. They are thinking about putting Ericka in a romantic storyline, and I had to be a part of it."

" Wow, She is only 16 dude, remember that."

" She turns 17 in about a month." John said.

" Yeah, she still wont be 18." Randy said

John didn't say anything.

* * *

**Back with the Hardys**

" OMG, I can't believe it, dude, John Cena was totally flirting with you." Chelsea said when the girls walked into their hotel room.

" I know, that is so awesome Ericka." Megs said as she pulled out her guitar.

" So, what do you girls think about me being in a storyline." Ericka asked.

" I think its freakin awesome." Chels replied as she followed Megs and grabbed her guitar.

" But did you see how John took off, as soon as I said that I would be in the storyline? Kinda weird."

Ericka was the last one to get her guitar out, and then the three just started jamming.

Ericka thought about John as she started playing.

He was older than her, but they had some sort of connection. Ericka felt like if her dad hadn't showed up, she could have stood there and talked to him for hours.

It was weird, she had only known him for a day, but she knew she was falling for him.

* * *

The next day,

Matt, Jeff, Ericka and Megs and Chels, went into Vince's office.

" Vince, this is Ericka, my daughter." Matt introduced.

" Very nice to meet you," Vince said. " I hear you are going to be traveling with us for awhile."

Ericka nodded. " Yea, and so are my friends. This is Megs and chelsea."

Vince shook the girls hands, then went back to Ericka. " I have a question for you, My writers have been thinking of a new storyline, and I think you would be perfect for it." He looked up at Matt, then back to Ericka, who was grinning ear to ear.

" Who is it with?" Chelsea asked.

" The Champ, John Cena." John said as he walked into the office. " Sorry I am late."

John sat down next to Ericka.

Ericka couldn't help but smile. " Yeah, I would love to do the storyline."

Vince laughed. " Don't you even want to know what the storyline is?" he asked.

Ericka felt her face turn red and then nodded.

As Vince explained the storyline, Ericka looked over at her friends, who were really excited for her

* * *

**Alright, that is the end of this one. A little longer. What did you think?**

I need some help. What should the storyline be??

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Next Week**_

_**After the Hardy's Match**_

The Refs raise Matt and Jeff's hands in victory. Matt takes the mic and starts to speak. The fans keep cheering for the brother's win. " Alright Alright. Now as everyone knows, my fans mean the world to me. I want to share something with you, or someone. Honey, come on out." The Music started playing. The three girls had decided to use one of Peech's songs. As " Down On Me" Blared through the speakers. Ericka walked down the ramp. They had all decided that she didn't need any special clothes for her debut. She would wear her favorite black shirt. It had a purple skull on the front. She had on her favorite jeans that had a hole in the knee, and black and white chucks. Vince wanted her to feel comfortable, and she said this was the only way she would out there, in front of millions of people.

As she got to the ring, Jeff sat on the second rope to help her in. She smiled as she stepped into the ring. She was super nervous. As Jeff stood up, she hugged him, and then walked over to her dad. She hugged him too and then stood next to him. " Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to someone very special to me. I have known her, her whole life, but she just recently found out about me. She comes all the way from down under. I want everyone to meet, my daughter Ericka."

The crowd cheered for her as Matt handed her the mic. This was it, she spoke into the mic. " Thanks Dad, and Uncle Jeff for the warm welcome. Thanks to the fans too. You really know how to make a girl feel welcome." She smiled. Vince hadn't given her any lines to say, He just said " Just say what feels right". " I am gonna be traveling with my dad, uncle and the few friends I've met in the past few days, for awhile. I hope to meet as many fans as I can. I want to really know the business." Jeff asked for the microphone from Ericka. " Welcome home honey. "

John Cena's music started blaring through the speakers. The Hardy's turned towards the ramp and saw Cena on the ramp. " Well, Well, Well. Vince said I was going to have a new manager. I didn't think it would be a little girl, especially a Hardy Girl!" Cena said in disgust. In the storylines, Cena and the Hardy's never got along. " How old are you sweetheart? 17?" John laughed. Vince thinks a little girl can handle all of this?" John motioned towards his body. Ericka couldn't help but laugh. She didn't hide it either.

Ericka took the mic from Jeff." Oh come on John. I maybe 17, but I know I can handle you. I have been with a lot tougher guys, and a lot cuter." She said, smiling. " Cena, You may not like me, But you have to tolerate me, I am the Champs new manager, and there isn't a damn thing you can do." Ericka dropped her microphone, and her music started playing.

Cena walked off stage and into the back. The Hardy's stayed in the ring for a few minutes longer. JR started talking. " Wow, I cant believe Vince would make the New Hardy Girl manager of Cena. But that little girl seems like she has some fight in her. I cant wait to see where this goes."

_**Backstage.**_

Matt, Jeff, and Ericka walked through the curtain. Ericka was embraced by John, Megs, and Chelsea. " You did great baby girl" John said. Ericka looked up at him and just smiled. She looked at Megs and Chelsea. " That was awesome Girl!" Chelsea said. " You had such confidence...standing up to John like that. haha It was amazing."

Vince walked over to where the group was standing. " I am very impressed with your daughter Matt. She did an amazing job. The fans seemed to take her over Cena, Which is a hard thing to do." He looked down at Ericka. " Sweetheart. you have the natural talent of your father. Welcome to the WWE. Congradulations."

Ericka couldn't believe it. Her life had changed. She had started out homeless in the US, with no idea who her father was. Now she had her dad, uncle, and a few new friends, and not to mention the prospects of a possible career in Wrestling.

" Thanks Vince. I love it. This is so much fun. I get to out to the ring and bash John a little. What could be more fun?" She looked at John and winked at him. Matt and Jeff both saw the flirting going on with John and Ericka. Matt was a little nervous about that. Who was he kidding about that. He was a lot nervous. He had seen John play girls like that and just throw them away. He didn't want that to happen for his daughter. He also knew if something like that did happen, it would push her away from the WWE and maybe even him. He definately didn't want that to happen.

John kept smiling at Ericka. She, now, was in girl talk mode with Megs and Chelsea. He walked over to her and the girls. " Hey girls, do you mind if I talk to Ericka for a minute. Its just about the storyline. Vince told me some stuff and I need to talk to her about it." John gave an apologetic smile at the girls as they walked away.

" Lets go for a walk?" John suggested. He didn't really have anything to say about the storyline. He just wanted to be alone with her. " Sure." Ericka said. She loved being around John. She was just drawn to him, and she couldn't help it. " So what about the storyline?" Ericka asked as they walked around the corner. " Well, you know its supposed to be a romantic storyline, between you and me , right?" She smiled and nodded. He could tell she was excited about that.

" Ericka, I have a confession to make. idontwantitjusttobeastoryline." John mumbled the last part. Ericka started busting up laughing. " Sorry John Is there something you are trying to say because I really couldn't understand the last part." John was frustrated. He didn't know how to tell her he liked her without being embarrassed about it. He might be a cocky jerk in the ring sometimes, but when it came to her, he was unsure, afraid, man it felt like he was in junior high again.

He looked into her eyes. She looked back at him. She was very unsure about what was going on. " Ericka, I know your dad probably wont like this one bit. But I really don't care. I like you Ericka. I know you are only are only 17, but this storyline we are starting. I don't want it to just be a storyline. I want it all to be real. You and Me together. Ever since that day in the hotel when I stopped and heard you play guitar. You have been stuck inside my head and I cant get you out. Now I realize I don't want you out." He pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her.


End file.
